Deeper Water Isle Esme
by MissusMelancholy
Summary: A one-shot of my particular interpretation of the honeymoon. Takes place directly after Edward takes Bella into deeper water...


_**AN: A request . . . **_

**Deeper Water**

Edward lifted me up out of the water so that I had to bend my head down to keep my lips locked onto his. His hands ran up and down my back, the motion was soft and fluttering. Edward was trying his best to be gentle, trying almost too hard. I longed for him to kiss me roughly, for his hands to cause more friction and heat upon my skin. His lips wandered from my mouth and began to explore my jawline, my face. I craned my neck towards the sky to give him access to my pulsing throat. He lapped at it through unsteady breathing, his touches becoming more palpable and less reserved. My Edward's walls were finally coming down.

His lips trailed further down my neck, following the curve of my collarbone down my right shoulder. As his face moved back toward the left, I quickly understood his destination, and my skin pricked even more. My breathing was already heavy, I was gasping as if I'd ran for miles.

Edward's lips found my breast, and I made a noise almost like a sob.

The water was warm enough to temper the difference between our body heats. While I was covered in goosebumps, I wasn't especially cold. His skin against mine felt like the coolness of the sidewalk on a hot day. I drank it in. His arms, which had stayed wrapped around the small of my back up until now, were moving again. One of his hands slid quickly underneath my butt, making a seat for me. All of my weight pressed against his cool stone chest. He raised his other hand to my breast, where his cool mouth was already working, and began to massage me. His lips closed around my nipple, and I made another mewling noise. My back arched toward him and my face once again lifted toward the night stars. I ran my now free hands through his damp hair, gripping handfuls of it as his tongue gently caressed my nipple, making small circles around it before taking it ever so softly between his lip-covered teeth. His hand was rubbing me urgently now, almost to the point of pain, but of course I didn't tell him. It was the most exquisite pain of my life. A low, feline moan escaped my lips, but that was all.

Edward reacted to the sound by readjusting his hold on me, leaning back slightly and pressing me even tighter into his chest. The hand holding me up began to move slowly as well, caressing and massaging my buttcheek with his long thin fingers. His hand moved closer to my cleft, beginning to run his fingers along my crack and veering closer to the heat between my thighs. My lower half reacted to this instinctively, my hips began to rock into him slowly as I tried to press myself even closer. My whole body was hot, nearly on fire as the warm caress of the water melded with the friction of his movements. I wondered what it felt like for him to have my warm body so close to him, and I guessed that it would be akin to an open flame by now.

"Belllaaaa", Edward groaned into my chest. He laved the flat surface of his tongue over my nipple and I threw my head back and nearly screamed at the sensation of it. When I looked back down at him he was gazing at me as well, his eyes hooded and smoldering. He removed his hand from my chest and began moving it downward between our bodies, toward the point where my legs were wrapped around his lower stomach. His golden eyes were still on my face, and he raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Ungh", was all I managed to get out.

Apparently this was enough, because his long chilled fingers dipped below the water and began to run through my lower curls. I reveled in the feelings.

After a few more minutes of light petting, Edward's fingers began to probe deeper. The pressure was wholly new to me but I knew immediately that I'll never tire of it. Already I felt full, and the tight fit of his finger made me wonder how I would accommodate the rest of him.

"Bella", he moaned out again, "It's going to hurt, are you sure?" As if to support his statement, he pushed his fingers deeper into me, until he reached a point where I felt no more give in my body. I simply nodded my head furiously.

His lips seemed to hesitate against mine before he pushed his mouth against me against with intensity, then pushed his fingers swiftly into me.

The pain was immediate, but expected. I tried my hardest to hide it completely from him, but my acting was irrelavent, because Edward pulled away from me slightly regardless, his eyes closed and his lips pressed together. His finger inside of me was as still as the rest of his statue-like form, and I realized that he wasn't breathing. Almost as suddenly, I realized why we were still in the water, why he was so tense and still.

His pause nearly caused me to panic, but after a excrutiatingly long second his neck relaxed, and he laid his head against my shaking chest, feathering soft kisses there. I encouraged him, rubbing my trembling hands through his hair and cautiously pushing my hips against his hand. Finally, as his kisses against my chest became more hurried, he began to move his finger slightly, causing me to groan into the night sky.

By this time my body was adhered to Edwards. My legs were wrapped around this torso, my arms were clasped around his neck. As he continued to suckle my breast, I kissed his hair, smelling the intoxicated scent of it. Edward let a small groan escape his throat. It was a low, rumbling erotic sound. I began to notice through my ecstacy that we were moving through the water, toward the shore. When the water was shallow at his feet, Edward lowered me down enough so that he could kiss my face again. "Bella, Bella, oh my Bella" he harshly whispered into my ear, "I need to see you". With that he laid me down on the wet sand. The calm waves broke at my feet and the tepid water ebbed up and down my body. After breaking through the bonds of my limbs, Edward leaned back onto his heels and gazed at me. His eyes scoured my body, writhing and reaching for him in the waves. His topaz eyes raked over all of me, stopping to linger on those parts that he had never before had the courage to touch.

His hand reached out to me slowly, carefully. He brushed the hair away from my neck and shoulders, the ends were already wet with saltwater and it was heavy and tangled. My eyes were on his flat stomach, his angular hipbones, and most of all, the long pale shaft that was still lengthening. With effort, I pulled my eyes back up to look at his face, and was startled to see that his eyes were on my face as well. There was no smile on his features, his lips were slightly parted as if he was on the verge of speaking. His eyes were mystifying - gold and electric, worried but still kind, and filled with reverance. And there was a hunger there, behind his stoic mask, more animal than anything else I'd ever seen from him.

"Oh Bella," he breathed again, his voice thick and soft, "Bella I love you, and I want you more than anything. But I'm scared love. . . that once I start I wont be able to stop. I'm worried that I might take too much of you". I tried to raise my hand up to his face, but from where I was lying it was slightly out of reach. I pushed myself up nearer to him, but instead of reaching for his face I let my hand fall to his chest. I trailed my finger down his stomach, stopping just a little short of his shaft.

"Edward," I whispered, "I won't ever want you to stop. But I know that you will. You are so much stronger than you believe, and I _know _ that you won't ever hurt me. Now give yourself to me Edward, show me that you want me like a man should want his wife".

Edward sprung towards me then, pushing me back against the sand. His lips ravaged mine, his tongue ran along my teeth and outlined the contours of my mouth. Suddenly his lips were gone, traveling quickly down my throat, my chest, my stomach. He stopped just below my navel, long enough to look up at me with his angelic-wicked eyes. Then he dipped his face down toward the apex of my thighs, and inhaled deeply. His eyes closed as he exhaled, his breath was cold on the inside of my legs. "Just sampling the bouqet before the feast" he answered to my questioning face.

He was upon me then, his face was buried deep in the furrows of my thighs. His lips were cold, as always, but the senstation was more intense for this sensitive area of my body. His tongue parted my lips gently and then he began slowly lapping. At first his movements were small, but he began to move further and further between my legs with each stroke, until he was tasting me from the start of my opening all the way to my wet, hot center. He began to concentrate on my virginal hole, moving his tongue in and out of it slowly on each stroke while using his hands to keep my legs spread wide. My breathing was even more erratic now, my chest was heaving, arching up off of the sand as Edward's mouth worked. My hands were once again in his thick bronze hair, trying to pull his face away from me when the senstation became too much. But my attempts were useless, he was much too strong and much too focused on his task. For the first time I understood why he feared losing control, there was absolutely nothing I could do to escape now, if I had ever wanted to. I dismissed the idea as soon as it surfaced - I would have never stopped him, no matter what it cost me. If this one sensual act between Edward and I cost me my life, then I would happily pay that price.

Edward had begun a different technique now. Instead of sliding his tongue along the slickness between my legs, he was now using it to move quickly in and out of my snatch. The friction was too much. My body began tremble and contort, I had no control of it. Were it not for his viselike hands, my legs would have closed around his head. My hands left his hair and dug into the sand at my sides. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me, and I tried to enjoy it all, to drink it in. Edward moved his lips to my clit, and let his hand replace the motion his tongue was making a moment earlier. I was in a frenzy. And then, Edward moaned another gutteral, lustful note, and I lost control completely.

My juices leaked all over Edward's hand, which was still massaging me. I let the pleasure take me, I let my body be washed in it. As the ecstasy began to ebb, Edward brought me down with it by slowing his finger's movements inside of me. Finally, he pulled away his hand and I watched as he licked his finger clean. I let out a long breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. And then I looked deep into Edward's eyes, trying my best to convey the longing and sensuality I still felt. Edward bent back over me and kissed me deeply, almost harshly, seeming to bruise me in some exquisite way. Yes, he understood. This happy ending wasn't over - but only just beginning.

Edward lowered his body over mine and wrapped his arms beneath me. Before I knew what was happening, he was lying me on the white bed in the cottage. Edward was still on top of me, being careful to hold his weight so that it didn't press on my body. It was quite a task, because already I found myself trying to pull him onto me, inside of me.

In the hours that I'd spent thinking of this honeymoon, this was the one moment that held fear for me. The fear wasn't based on Edward's physical makeup, it was based on mine. I was a virgin, and I knew from indirect experience that the first time was rarely pleasureable, sometimes unbearable. I had worried in days gone past about the moment that Edward would take me. I wondered whether I could hide the pain well enough so that he wouldn't stop.

But there was no worry now. My body was too inflamed, too filled with the overwhelming need for him, that there was no more room for fear. Edward wasn't the only one with instincts that sometimes became too difficult to control, and my human mind was now so intoxicated by the foreplay I had just experienced that there was no turning back.

Edward was concentrating on my neck again, his hands were moving restlessly between my breasts and the furrow of my thighs. But as he moved up to kiss me again, I felt Edwards lips contract and tighten, as if he were trying to exhibit some sort of control. I could feel the difference as he tried to rein himself in, to gather his composure. I could almost see the second thoughts running through his mind as his pace slacked even more, and his hands moved away from the heat of my snatch. I couldn't imagine him stopping now, of not finishing this journey of the flesh to its intended end. So, very tentatively, I reached out my own hand, and wrapped it tightly around his shaft.

The sound he made was almost orgasmic in itself. It was a sound of defeat - of release. I felt his back relax, as if the fight had been drained out of him. The tension in his lips was replaced by something much stronger - desire. The hunger that had been hidden in his eyes at the very beginning was breaking through.

Only Edward could really know how long that hunger had been there. He had worn his reserved and stoic mask for almost a century, and he played it well. Edward had told me in the past that there had been no others before me, that he had never been interested. I believe without a doubt that there had been no one else, but the hunger in his eyes discredited the latter part of his statement. The hunger in Edward's eyes hadn't just been brewing since he met me. The need and lust in his eyes had been steeping for a century, struggling for release. Edward's sheer strength of will had been enough before, but there was no holding back now. Not now, as I held his satin-granite member in my trembling hands.

We held each other's eyes for a moment longer, exploring the feelings that were rushing to both of us. "Bella," Edward whispered softly, the volume of his voice belying the intensity contained in the tone. "I'm not even sure how to start". I knew.

"Lie on your back", was my answer. Always ahead of the curve, Edward understood my purpose immediately, and rolled off of me onto his back.

I mounted Edward slowly, with much care. I knew that if I gave any sign of pain or surprise, the animal hunger in Edward's eyes would be replaced by concern in a heartbeat. Edward had his cool hands on my hips, not guiding me, but just needing to keep some type of control, so that he could lift me off of him if it came to that. His eyes drank in my face. _My_ eyes turned toward the thing I wanted more than anything else in existance.

He was about nine inches long, not surprising when one considered the owner. Like his fingers, it was long and slender, pale normally but almost a glowing white in the moonlight streaming through the cottage window. I took his shaft in both hands and listened to his jagged intake of breath. It felt hard, like the rest of him, and like it was covered with fine, expensive silk. The head was slightly larger than the rest, and leaking from its tip was a clear liquid that glittered in the moonbeams. I bent down, slowly, and delicately kissed the end. Edward hissed as he exhaled.

I lifted myself up and positioned myself directly over his member. I used my hand to guide his shaft along my slit, coating him with my want, at first just using him to rub myself. The act drove Edward crazy, his facade of stillness was crumbling as he shuddered. Finally, I lined up our bodies the best I knew how and carefully lowered myself down.

Feeling Edward enter me was one of the most unique experiences of my life. At first there was pain, of course, but not the type I expected. It was a sharp, cramping pain at first but that was quickly replaced by a aching throb. After a few seconds the pain seemed to transform into something more entirely, something that appealed to me on a level I'd never expected - starting a fire inside of me that was more ecstasy than pain. There was too much of Edward to take. But too much was the only amount of him that would suffice.

I let my body slide further onto his shaft. I made another mewling sound as I felt Edward further fill me. His length and girth were too much for my slender, virginal frame, but I took it in nonetheless. I lifted myself back up a few inches only to slide further down, and continued this process, until I was sitting on Edward's lap. His eyes stayed closed while I lowered myself onto him, his lips were pressed together in thin lines. As I finished taking all of his length, I held myself still to get used to the feeling. Edward's eyes opened when my movements ceased, and he lifted his head to look at me then let it fall back as he sighed. "You can't imagine what you feel like Bella, you can't imagine how exquisite this is." With that I began to move my body rythmically, finding a pace that stoked the fire burning inside me.

I was just losing awareness of what I was doing, losing myself in the delicious flames, when Edward moved swiftly again. He flipped us over so quickly that his shaft stayed inside of me. Suddenly, he was on top of me, kissing every inch of my face. He began to move quickly as he continued to kiss my ears, my hairline, the curve of my throat. The fire inside me was raging now, burning up all of my hesitance, my humanly self-conciousness. I was babbling his name, breathing in gasps. He groaned in reply, and continued to rock himself in and out of me. His hands gripped my arms and breasts, moving all the time to feel everything that I had to offer him. The pressure he put on my limbs was greater than anything we'd experienced before, even through the haze of my pleasure I could feel the beginning twinges and aches of the bruises I would have tomorrow. A powerful, crushing orgasm washed over me. Edward had no self-control now. He had lost himself in our lust and was no longer able to restrain himself. I had the lost the capacity to care about my health, my survival. I just wanted Edward, like this, forever. The rocking became a pounding. My gasps became screams.

Almost too late, Edward eased his grip on me. His face became a mask of determination as he pulled his face away from mine to look ahead, his hands left my body to grip the mattress on both sides of me. I watched as his face contorted in time with the thrusts of his hips, which were slowing. Finally, the look of endurance broke and he slammed his head down beside of mine, into the pristine white pillows. A growl shuttered through his whole frame. His fingers ripped through the mattress and feathers exploded around us. A second passed, then he lifted his head back up - his face looked heavenly, reverant and joyous, washed in release. He thrust into me twice more, then his body went limp on top of me.

His stone physique crushed the air out of me, but my sharp exhalation reminded him and he quickly re-positioned himself so that only his head lay across my chest. I toyed with his hair absently, too exhausted to do anything else. I lied there in the choas of the feathers for a long time, concentrating on the sticky wetness below me that Edward had left. My body was pleasantly numb, and I didn't even care to think about the marks my body would hold from this encounter.

Of course Edward couldn't sleep, but he was chivalrious enough to stay sprawled with me in our tattered lovenest while I did, dreaming of our encounter until daylight.


End file.
